Cain
Cain is the Pirate Lord and Daemon Prince of the Brethren of Spite. Originally the captain of the Brotherhood of Man's 2nd company, Cain led a coup against Chapter command, causing a three year civil war. After the dust settled, Cain would go onto remake the remains of the broken chapter into the piratical raiders known as the Brethren of Spite'. ' Veteran and instigator of thousands of swashbuckling adventures, Cain continues leading his men to new plunder and loot, always on the alert for more legends to make, and women to explore. Notable History Rise As a recruit, Cain was skilled as a leader and combatant. Eventually Cain would become a member of the second company, before becoming a part of it's command squad, then moving on to become it's Captain. However, Cain bore witness to the slow decline and death of his chapter. Casualty rates had risen massively with the Brotherhood entering too many conflicts without support, while chapter command had no intention to stop. The Brotherhood were a fleet bound chapter, and recruitment was not an easy task, espically when it was revealed to them that several of their recruiting worlds had fallen to a Chaos incursion. Even after this, the Brotherhood was readying itself to enter another crusade, and once again they were alone. Cain, realising that the chapter would not survive if this continued, gathered those brothers closest to him and launched a coup. Cain, with a majority of the chapter at his back, demanded that the Brotherhood be allowed to refrain from high end conflicts until it's strength was regained, and that he be given control of the chapter. They refused, and Cain launched his rebellion. For three years the Brotherhood battled each other in a vicious conflict that might have devastated the chapter if it had continued on any longer, only halting when Cain utterly crushed the loyalist faction, which refused to bow to his rule. With chapter command having had much more influence over the Brotherhood's veterans, the chapter soon found itself deprived of it's former leadership and old guard, quickly replaced by those favoured by Cain. Now it's strength lay at just over four hundred astartes, and they quickly set out to expand their numbers so they could return to active duty once again. But a new problem faced Cain. The chapters gene-seed was found to be deteriorating, and it wasn't a recent development. The records that the chapter possessed before the civil war revealed such issues had existed for several centuries and had only begun to materalise, and Cain soon realised that the chapters use in high end conflicts, and the refusal to rebuild, was an attempt to wipe out the chapter before the gene-seed deterioration worsened. Enraged, the Brotherhood refused to serve the Imperium that had abandoned them and sent them to die any longer. Renaming themselves the Brethren of Spite, they swore new oaths of loyalty to Cain. His first orders were to leave the Imperium and head to the Eastern Fringe, but not without burning and raising as many worlds as possible in their wake. With just under 600 astartes at his command, Cain possessed a sizable and loyal force. Mere hours after their departure, an Inquisition strike force had arrived seeking to 'interrogate' and detain Cain and his chapter. Now all they found was the fury of the traitor Chapter master. Cain's newly christened Brethren were all to quick to follow their Chapter Master into slaughter, and killed thousands as they looted and pillaged their way across several planets, stealing ships and resources, pirating numerous shipping lanes and laying waste to their defenseless enemies. The maliciousness that the Brethren displayed towards their victims was extreme. Cain and his men had been veterans in the art of ship to ship warfare, and few could hope to stop the renegade chapter with the Renegade Chapter master at it's head. By the time the Imperial response came, Cain had led the Brethren fully into becoming revears and corsairs. Thousands lay dead, worlds ravaged and shipping lanes destroyed by the hand of the Brethren's chapter master. Cain did not flee when the Imperium came to launch their counter-attack, and at first outmaneuvered and eliminated his foes, still driven by his anger at the Imperium for sending his chapter to die. Reaping a bloody tally, and having left a path of broken worlds in his wake, Cain led the Brethren into the depths of the Eastern fringe, not wishing to be bogged down in a war of attrition against the eventual Imperial counter attack. They swore they would return however, and continue to despoil the Imperial space. The Eastern Fringe and the Ark As the Brethren moved further and further into the depths of the Eastern Fringe, they encountered fewer and fewer Imperial forces and out-posts, and soon began to encounter alien fleets and worlds. Requisitioning resources became much harder, with Cain pressed to find a way to resolve the issue. Soon that resolution came. The Brethren and their lord found not only xenos in the depths of the Eastern Fringe, but other renegades, and servants of Chaos. Corrupted astartes warbands provided an excellent source of resources, and man-power. During a clash against a splinter faction of the Iron Warriors, Cain's murder of their chief Warsmith broke their resolve, and they pledged themselves to the Chapter master in order to keep their lives. Cain soon realised that it was much easier to gain the veterans of defeated foes than train his own new marines, and that the other pirate forces would bow to him if he proved his worth. Soon, the Brethren's loses were not only filled by fresh recruits, but those enemies that had surrendered and pledged their loyalty to Cain. Soon, it was not only former members joining the Brethren. The gene-seed of fallen foes was harvested, as well as their equipment and vessels, no matter how corrupt. It was not long before the taint of Chaos began to spread through the chapter. However, it was when the Brethren dived deeper and deeper into the void of space did Cain find his greatest prize. An ancient Ark Mechanicus, adrift in the depths of space, the ancient vessel was scarred and devoid of life. Cain led an expedition into the ship, finding it's halls empty. Cain had his tech-marines and what tech-priests he had at his command study the vessel, and found that with some repairs the ship would be fully operational, however finding the resources and experts needed to preform such a task (along with convincing them to do so) would be an exceptionally difficult task that was however until Cain found the ancient vaults of the craft had been sealed and remained un-plundered. Cain now had a way to barter with those needed to repair the ship. Dispatching his favoured scientist, Orion Strasse, to search for those that might assist in it's repair. It was not long before he had a crew of renegade scientists and Mechanicus agents working on the craft. After just under two years, the Ark Mechanicus was operational. Cain named the ship "The Covenant of Sin", a fitting title for his new flag ship. It would be the home of the Brethren of Spite. Taking the helm, Cain led the Brethren back to the Imperium, in force. With their new warship, the Brethren could conduct even larger and more daring raids upon the Imperial shipping lanes. Little was match for Cain's prized warship, and thus nothing could stop him and his men from freely crushing convoys and looting what he needed from them. Under Cain's leadership, the Brethren prospered. Slaughter of the Black Templars As Cain expected, the Imperium was slow to respond to the now much stronger raids of the Brethren. Cain took as much advantage of the situation as possible, and increased the strength and size of his raids to profit as much as possible from the period before any counter attack. With this in mind, he stepped up his campaign massively, crushing and raiding dozens of convoys. However, when the Imperium launched their strike against the Brethren, it's strength was unexpected. Alongside an Imperial battle-group, a strike force of Black Templars had arrived. Cain realised he could not engage on a head on war with them, not even with his bolstered pirate forces would he be able to do so. Cain quietly ordered a mass retreat back into the depths of the Eastern Fringe, pursued by the Imperial battle fleet. Not content to run from the Imperials forever, Cain sought a means to crush his foes as quickly as possible. Realising that the Black Templars had come to seek vengeance those the Brethren of Spite had murdered, and to remove the stain from the honour of Dorn for their Imperial Fist ancestry, Cain was quick to exploit them. Cain issued a message to the Black Templars, sent with the desecrated body of one of the Dorian warriors. Cain boasted of the weakness of the Imperium, it's decaying strength and frailty, and the inability of the Black Templar's to stop them. The Chaos lord began to goad the Black Templars into a trap. With taunts and jabs, Cain was able to lure the Black Templars into foolish and fanatical attack. Striking at a "dummy" fleet sent by Cain to make an attack on an Imperial convoy, the Templars gave chase, before their small fleet was eventually drawn into the midst of the assembled Brethren of Spite's own fleet. Cain's perfectly positioned ambush swiftly disabled the Black Templars ships. Soon Cain was at the head of the first boarding party. Helpless, the Black Templars ships had been crippled, and could do little as Cain led the first sweep of boarding craft against them. Cain was backed by a large strike force of hulking GriefKommando, units of elite shock troops and Chaos terminators. Instantly upon arrival the Brethren were met by fierce resistance, but Cain rallied his troops, and pushed on. Already weakened by the first wave of insane, grotesque super soldiers, the Templars were forced against Cain's chosen raiders. Across the Templars fleet, they were being pushed back. Cain would even cross swords with an Emperors Champion, who the Pirate lord murdered by crushing the Emperors Champions head in his power fists grip. Under his leadership, the Brethren of Spite systematically slaughtered the Black Templars to a man. Cain allowed his chosen to act like hunting dogs, routing and exterminating the Templars in a vicious week long battle, in which the Chaos Lord viciously murdered a score of the Black Templars for amusement. As a reward for his grievous acts, Cain was blessed by the dark gods. His armour and flesh bonded, and in an agonizing transformation, the Pirate became one with his artificer plate. Cain basked in the glory of his changes, and gained a taste for the power the gods offered. Looting the Templars ships of their relics, weapons and armour, as well as repairing a number of them, Cain ordered the Brethren of Spite deep into the Eastern Fringe. The other sons of Dorn would surely attempt to hunt them down, while Cain had heard of the "adventure" that awaited them in the uncharted regions of space. The Maiden World and Drow Thel Cain's love for adventure grew into an obsession, and he sought to feed it with even greater feats. Cain and the Brethren of Spite visited hundreds of worlds in search loot, and with every raid, Cain's strength grew as did his reputation as the Brethren of Spite's pirate captain. Cain and his crew found themselves with a most precious prize, an Eldar maiden world. Giddy with excitement, Cain launched a massive bombardment on the Maiden World's populace, leveling cities, settlements and killing thousands in a matter of hours. Seeking more than to just murder the apparently "simple" Eldar, Cain wanted to make his mark. His plan was simple. Butcher the populace, steal anything of value and carry off as many slaves as possible. Leading the first landing force, Cain and his troops crushed the ill organised and shell shocked Eldar who tried to oppose him. For the first few days, the Chaos Lord experienced an easy campaign of looting and wanton destruction. But the Exodites soon rallied, and whilst their numbers had been thinned by Cain's orbital strike, they refused to kneel and accept their fate. While Cain torched cities and villages, and murdered hundreds of the Exodite population, as well as many of their warrior leaders, the Brethren of Spite began to suffer from the resurgent Exodite warriors. Soon the Eldar's guerrilla warfare campaign took it's toll, and Cain began to lose his interest as the casualties of both sides mounted. His trophy rack full, his vaults filled and his tastes sated, Cain began to organize the retreat of the Brethren, but it would be interrupted by a whole new threat. Saim-Hann. Bursting from the Web-way, a War host from Saim-Hann assailed the unwary Brethren of Spite. Unable to organize or regroup his men, Cain raged as the Eldar warriors crushed and exterminated the Brethren of Spite in a matter of days. Infuriated, the Pirate Lord barely escaped from an Eldar Banshee named Drow Thel, who blinded the Chaos Lord in his left eye. Saved only by the expert hands of Orion Strasse, his own daemonically enhanced regenerative powers and will to live, Cain survived although scared. Now he sought something else. Revenge upon Drow Thel for her act. Having no interest in just physically or mentally breaking the Banshee, Cain sought to do something horrific. He sought to make Drow Thel into his own, to bring her down to his level. Cain understood such a task would not be easy. First he'd have to physically acquire the Banshee, though the Chaos Lord had his sources. Next, the actual process of corrupting such an issue was laid before him. Putting a bounty on Drow's head, though only one emerged victorious. A Dark Eldar mercenary by the name of Silinurl Luvt. He would retrieve Drow Thel for Cain, and the two would remain in contact for some time afterwards. It would not be long before the Banshee was safely delivered to a much pleased Cain. Cain quickly set about imprisoning and torturing the Eldar, a long and agonizing process that would deliver Drow Thel into the hands of Khorne and bring him favour from the Gods. The Pirate lord The Maiden world was only the start as Cain pushed the Brethren deeper and deeper into the Eastern Fringe, and as before they battled through aliens and far flung humans in campaigns of looting, extermination and expansion. The Brethren of Spite took part in the murder of billions of the course of several years, but as they delved deeper into the abyss, they found and often fought stranger things. Cain would always be at the forefront of these raids, as he sought more adventure, and glory. On one world, it's name long forgotten, Cain and his Brethren of Spite found a cabal of ever warring Necromancers on a world dotted by colossal skeletal temples. Seeking a fitting tribute to the Chaos powers, and sensing the possibility of ancient artifacts and the like, Cain and his chosen made planet fall quickly followed by the rest of the Brethren. As soon as Cain made planet fall, he was greeted by the rising of a vast legion of the undead. Shambling, rotting and skeletal horrors marched in opposition to Cain and his war band. The pirate lord and his troops crushed the undead in a vicious battle, smashing apart skeleton warriors and shredding ghoulish creatures. With the pirate lord making rapid gains, the Necromancers raised even greater things from the despoiled earth. Massive flesh golems, granite and rock creatures and wyrms that spat emerald fire. Cain would, at the end of it, march into the hidden holds of the cowering wizards, and gleefully gut them before stealing anything of value. By the end of Cain's campaign, nothing stirred on the twilight world. Neither living or dead. The Pirate lord had looted it's vast libraries, and then burnt anything that wasn't valuable before demolishing the Necromancers old temples of worship. Another world would prove a far greater challenge to Cain. The Chaos Lord found a world blood red in hue, it's oceans boiling blood, and it's surface mountainous and rough. But it but it bore another, much more interesting feature. A brass citadel, massive in scale, sat surrounded by a crimson ocean. Cain found interest in the strange world, and gathered a cohort of his favoured and landed. Quickly Cain and his men discovered that the world was host to an insidious curse. Set upon by a mass of raving bezerkers and devotees of Khorne, Cain and his Chaos space marines blasted and cut them apart. Though a score of Brethren of Spite were slain. Soon however, Cain and his men watched as those they had killed began to re-knit themselves. Cain and his still living troops, fled. However Cain and the Brethren of Spite soon found themselves beset by all manner of warriors, all seemingly enthralled in the service of Khorne, in constant and continuous battle against each other, but now began to turn their attention to the invaders who they sought to add to their ranks. Caught in a run and gun battle against legions of insane, blood thirsty attackers, Cain and his troops fought a vicious battle through the hosts of Khornate fanatics as they marched to the Brass Citadel. With poor and often inaccurate orbital and air support, Cain and the veteran Brethren were able to break through the Khornate masses, and make their way to the edge of the red sea. Crossing a colossal brazen bridge, Cain fought tooth and nail across several miles of Khorne devotees. Over the course of what he and his men believed to be a month, they battled a massive host of the Blood Gods servants, eventually looting one of their insane opponents Land Raiders. Eventually Cain reached his goal, the great fortress that sat among the red sea. Cain had but one order for he and his men, breach it. The keep was a defenders dream, it's walls lined by vicious guns, while a massed collection of trenches surrounded the base of the castle. Cain and his men began their march through the extensive network of trenches and tunnels, a vicious grind through an army of devoted Daemons of Khorne. After hours of fierce close quarters fighting, Cain and those of his men who had survived broke into the inner sanctum of the Daemonic fortress. Swiftly a Herald of Khorne strode forth, bellowing a challenge to the invaders and commending them for their tribute to the Blood God. Singling out Cain, it drove on towards the Chaos Lord, cutting down a pair of his bodyguards before engaging in a bloody duel with the Chaos Lord. While his men battled off a freshly arrived mob of Bloodletters and Flesh Hounds, Cain and the Herald fought for some time. Cain eventually gained the upper hand, blinding the creature before severing it's throat and crushing it's head in the grip of his power claw. Letting the red skinned fiends ruined form slip free from his grasp, he joined those of his strike force who had survived. Finding the chamber was empty bar a Daemonic great sword, which materialized in a flash of red light atop an obsidian dais. Growing bored, Cain instinctively took up the sword. Instantly the Chaos Lord was paralyzed, held in the blades grip. Time was frozen, and Cain's mind was drawn into the yawning abyss that the swords malefic intelligence contained. A place where the sky was black bar a red sun that scorched a crimson desert. Cain sunk to his knees, his head filled by the screeching daemonic voice that commanded the dammed plain, with what strength he had, Cain forced the voice from his head and broke free of it's mental grip. The blade clattered across the floor, while Cain ordered it be sealed in a psychic field for "safe keeping". However as Cain and his allies began to plunder whatever they could find, the Khornate citadel began to collapse. The Blood Gods servants dissipated into the wind, the red sea dried up, and the earth began to shatter and crack. Fleeing, Cain made away with little other than the Daemon Sword. Despite the heavy loses, and seemingly meager loot, Cain was pleased. He now had a means to break his captive. Daemonhood In 997.M40 Cain would finally become a Daemon Prince after the desolation of the Imperial Shrine world, Perta. Aligning himself with the Night Lord war band known as the Hell-Screamers, and their leader Acherius Erinyes. Arriving in the aftermath of the Night Lord's guerrilla warfare campaign, Cain and his Brethren of Spite were offered up with what the Chaos Lord saw as easy prey. Cain led a campaign of rape, murder and looting on a massive scale. Often intoxicated, Cain commanded the Brethren of Spite's strike force from the front. Already heavily mutated with daemonic influence, and exceptionally drunk, Cain sought to turn the Shrine world into a Daemon world for a good laugh, as well as hoping to catch the gaze of the Dark Gods. Pillaging sacred tombs, massacring the populace and defiling as many of the Sisters of Battle as he could get his hands on, Cain in a matter of days had carved out a name for himself among what remained of Perta's terrified populace. As the Pirate Lord slaughtered his way across the planet, Cain's sorcerers, as per instruction, began to bring forth Daemons, opening up rifts in reality. However, in the aftermath of the slaughter of Petra, a Grey Knight strike force was dispatched to kill Cain before he could ascend. Succeeding in cutting the Chaos Lord and his bodyguard from the rest of the Brethren of Spite, the Daemonhunters slaughtered a score of the Brethren's veterans and a number of Night Lords, but sought to fell Cain. The Chaos Lord struck down a number of the Grey Knights, finally confronted by a Brother Captain, Cain was almost cut down as the Son of Titan forced him into a deadly duel. While Cain's skill in close quarters was great, the Brother Captain exploited the Pirate Captains daemonic gifts, weakening with psychic attacks, before finally cleaving into Cain's chest, destroying his first heart and obliterating much of his organs. However, Cain's resilience and will drove him on, Cain driving his sabre through the Brother Captain's throat before forcing his own burning blood down the Grey Knights throat and into his eyes. Blinded and in agony, the Brother Captain could do little as Cain throttled him with his power fist, screaming insane praise to the Dark Gods in a delusional, blood loss induced frenzy. Smashing the Knight's skull with a final, vicious blow, Cain raised his fallen foes body up above his ahead, presenting the cadaver for all to see. With the Brethren of Spite and the Night Lords swarming upon the position, the remaining Grey Knights retreated, having failed in their mission to stop the Pirate Lord. With a final defiant shout, Cain's body was consumed in a great pillar of fire, reemerging as a Daemon Prince of Chaos Undivided. The Assassin Cain plunged his power sword into the Black Templar a second time, watching as blood began to slid down the astartes chest plate. Letting the limp Space marine free, the monstrous astartes raised his twisted power-fist up as a makeshift shield. A Power Axe wielding Black Templar was charging at him, Cain letting the axe bite into his armoured fist, before swiping forward at the assailant, throwing the Templar off balance before Cain struck back, smashing into his attackers head, turning the Space marine's head into a red paste. As the headless body crashed onto the concrete floor, Cain crouched beside it, searching for anything of value, any sort of memento. Nothing. Sighing, the Pirate Lord stood up, continuing on his way, Cain had worked his way through the bunker over the course of what he estimated as two hours, smashing down any locked doorway or bulkhead, and massacring any defenders within his reach. The collective spine of any human defenders had shattered quite quickly in the wake of the Daemonic Chaos marine, while the Black Templars were far more fanatical, and did not give into the fear that had struck their comrades. Cain's own allies had been whittled down, and now Cain trod through the fortress alone. More glory for himself, he mused. He quickly adjusted his attention to a new attacker. A Sword Brethren, from what Cain could tell from the more “elaborate” appearance of his armour, had stepped into the dim light of the hallway, pointing his power blade towards the Chaos Lord. A twisted smile had formed on Cain's face, the Pirate Prince drew his own sword. The Sword Brother stepped forward, lunging at Cain with a long swipe. Cain caught of the Templars power sword with a parry from his own blade. Cain made his counter attack, efficient but brutal, slicing through the Templars, soft stomach armour with his saber, digging into the flesh beneath, before dragging his blade into the Space marines first heart and up through his collar bone. The Templar awkwardly staggered back, Cain watching with bleak amusement as the Templar limped away, trying to stop his innards from seeping through the grievous wound Cain had opened, while at the same time trying to keep some sort of defensive stance Cain stepped over to the Black Templar, raising up his saber. A swift swing left the Black Templar headless, spraying crimson across the grey concrete. A kick from Cain threw the Black Templars helmet clattering across the floor, trailing more ichor across the carved rock. The Pirate Lord smiled to himself, his mortis grin etched into his malformed power helm. Today had been a good day. He'd killed a dozen Black Templars, too many human warriors to count, and now his prize could not be far from him. Not easy, but not too hard. Cain swiftly continued his march. The bunker appeared to be more and more devoid of life the deeper Cain delved. The floor was lathered in blood, spent ammunition, and numerous corpses. They where laid out on the floor or against walls, some still holding tightly onto their weapons. Cain spied a number of Brethren among the dead, but something was different. The cuts were too clean. All were killing blows, fine and elegant strikes. Whatever had done this had done so with skill, while the Templars had it, all their kills had been vicious assaults. Marked by vicious gouges, armour rent open, organs shredded. Something was wrong, though the thought soon vanished as Cain approached the final bulkhead. It was all that stood between him and his prize. He'd heard that the governor was quite beautiful, and held quite a fortune. Cain never noticed the dead Guardsman moving. Something sharp struck him in the back. Cain groaned in pain, throwing an awkward, rough and unwieldy punch at the unseen assailant. The figure danced into his vision. Lithe, she sprinted in an acrobatic twirl, slashing at his neck. Cain raised his own blade to try and parry the attack. It's tip was sliced off, while the end of it's sword had left a long cut across his armour. Crimson ichor was starting to drip free, while Cain realised that it's attack had been inches from his throat. Cain finally got a look over her figure. She was clad in a black suit that hugged her frame generously, while the woman wielded a silver blade sword in one hand, and carried a strange, alien looking pistol in other. An Imperial Assassin, how sweet. It was allot of effort just for him. Another strike forced a pained groan from the Chaos champion. The Claudius was far to fast for him to catch, far to agile for him to attack. Revealing herself for a brief second, she sprinted at the Pirate, sliding across the floor, throwing out a wide swipe, aiming for his first heart. With some luck, Cain struck the Assassin before she cleaved through him, his power fist slamming into the ground before her. She crashed into it, stunned for a few precious seconds, allowing Cain to throw her back, sending her flying across the corridor. She landed with a somersault, instantly returning to an offensive stance; “An assassin, just for me? But, I must know, how long have you been waiting for me?” Blankly she stared back at Cain, who limped forwards, trying to take up his own duelists stance; “7 hours. My mission began long before that. We predicted you would be here. Your fleet movements are erratic, but, often seem to gravitate to places where there would be less strategic, but more ornamental value in what you steal”. Her voice was filled with hollow disdain, mixed with the faintest hints of smugness; “Your death has been long in the waiting heretic." Cain let out a faint laugh; “Yeah, nah lassy. I won't be dropping any time soon. Especially not to some pretty girly with a magic sword, been there, done that. I'll be certain to fish that from your ruined corpse.” The Assassin seemed unamused, though her mask hid whatever expression she might have had from Cain; “Your arrogance blinds you” Cain shrugged his shoulders; “Eh, maybe, but you best say bye bye, because it's time to die” Cain advanced on her, sword drawn, but the Callidus drew her pistol and pressed down on the trigger. Cain paused for a second, waiting for something to happen. The Assassins weapon seemed to prove a disappointment to the Chaos Lord; “Well, that was, unimpressive” The Callidus herself seemed surprised; “What?” She muttered, dodging an attack from Cain, rolling away and firing her neural shredder once again; “It seems your toy is broken assassin, now come here,” He extended his silver clawed gauntlet, reaching for her neck; “So I might savoir your flesh” Cain struck at her again, though the assassin was quick footed, dodging Cain's attack and lashing out with her Phase Sword. Cain sidestepped the Assassins attack, striking back with his own saber. This time, Cain landed his attack, hitting the Assassin's shoulder. It left a deep cut, that had passed straight through her polymorphine. Now the assassin staggered away, though she was still fast enough to evade Cain, who lumbered after her like some armoured beast; “I see the Assassin has come inadequately prepared. Your feeble weapon has failed, a Neural Shredder is it? Such a lovely thing, but I'm afraid assassin, my biology stops the weapon for working past giving me a slight headache.” The Chaos Lord tapped his helm. She ignored him, running at Cain, the assassin struck. Her blade sunk into Cain's right eye, passing through the helm and into the flesh beneath, but the Chaos Lord ignored her attack and threw an uppercut. The power fist smashed through the assassins gut, crushing her rib cage. She was thrown back, but not without striking Cain again. This time, the Phase Sword had cut deep through his chest plate. Meanwhile, the Assassin had staggered away, clutching her wounds. Cain slowly strode towards her; “While I regret getting hit, you obviously do more than I, you see y sword here;” he took a moment to gesture to his saber; “It carries quite a potent poison. The power fist blow might be much worse though, you insides can't be feeling good." She staggered towards Cain, trying to strike him, but without a second thought he batted her away and thrust his broken swords end into Callidus's stomach. The broken end tore through the flesh and shattered the bone, more poison filling the Assassins veins. She continued to scratch and claw at Cain, but the Chaos Lord simply continued to move his blade through her body. He began to drag it upwards, slicing through her rib cage before twisting it into her lungs. She squirmed and spasmed in agony as he tore his blade free, splattering the black of her Polymorphine with a mass of crimson. Cain took took a moment to clean his broken sword, before looking back over the broken Assassin. Even in her state, the Callidus continued to struggle, though it was a pitiful attempt. He stepped over to the dying woman and crouched besides her; "Don't worry I'm in a good mood today, so I'll kill you soon. I just like to see the faces of those who try and kill me" with a silver talon, Cain sliced the Callidus's mask free. Her flesh was chalk white, her eyes emerald, while her hair was a deep black. Blood was trailing down from her mouth and nose, while her eyes had taken on a reddish tint; "A shame, you might of made a good slave girl. Well, I know you've been rigged with some sort of recording device. So I have a message for your masters. Watch and listen now, for I will make an example of this one." He grabbed hold of her head, and pulled the assassin close. She struggled, but it was futile. Cain's grip was a vice. She could feel her skull begin to crack; “My blood is quite the strong substance apparently, lets put it to the test.” He dragged her face towards one of his numerous wounds, and let his corrosive blood drip onto her face. Quickly the assassin was screaming. Cain's blood had began to burn and through her skin, bone and muscle with a fierce speed, soon creating a molten, howling visage to the delighted Chaos Lord. He looked on in glee, as her skull collapsed in upon itself, now severed from her neck, it's liquefied remains slipping through Cain's fingers. Bounty Hunters The Covenant of Sin’s bridge was a busy place, filled by traitor astartes, a mix of tech-priests, crew and pilots, along with any aides or advisers Cain had invited to take their place by his command throne, the Chaos Champion sat upon it, he had a view of the entire bridge and all it’s occupants, who scrambled or lurched away from his dread gaze. At his side, a cadre of sorcerers and officers were gathered. Cain watched as one of his chief wizards slowly approached him, obviously weary of the Chaos Lords wrath, especially after that little incident with the Banshee and Autarch. His face still felt like it was on fire, the cybernetics would never truly heal his vision, or his wounds. The blasted Banshee might have failed to kill him, but she'd certainly left her mark. The sorcerer made a simple bow, and rose at the sign of Cain’s gesture; “Lord Cain, the guests have arrived. They are waiting outside” Cain nodded; “Bring them in.” The bridge doors slid open, and in stepped a varied troop of assassins, mercenaries, bounty hunters and guns for hire. Some were astartes and humans, others were xenos. It didn’t matter though, as long as they could get the job done. He watched as they were brought before him, and saw their gaze upon him on his high throne, Cain was able to get a good look over them. Most were typical of their kind, heavy weapons, jagged swords, bandoleers. Some of the xenos were more ‘exotic’, sporting strange armour and weaponry, most carried trophies. A few even bore symbols of Chaos, some even the iconogrophy of the Traitor Legions, but what caught his eye most was one of the figures at the front of the crowd. An Eldar of some form, the figure was lithe, and bore feathered wings, wore thin dark plated armour. He was notably smaller than the others, but still seemed to have an almost sickly aura around him. Xaphon, one of Cain’s more vaunted sorcerers, whispered to the Chaos Lord; “My Lord, the Eldar one, at the center, I can feel some sort of psychic presence from him, I’d advise....caution.” Cain looked up to the sorcerer; “The others?” “Barren or weak, he is the only noticeable one. I feel his power is restrained or hidden” Cain nodded; “Keep watch on him, I’ll get to business.” He stood up from his throne and took another look over the crowd before speaking; “Greetings, I understand you all have come in response to my little advertisement regarding a task for only the most veteran of your kind. It’s excellent to see such a turn out, now onto the task itself.” With those words, a Tech-marine approached the group and pulled out a projector device, and placed it on the floor. Image appeared. It was fuzzy, it’s quality poor, but it was still clear the figure was that of an Eldar Banshee. Another image appeared, one of the Autarch’s face. It was poor in quality but the image was clear enough, Cain raised his clawed fist; “This, this is the job. She is a Banshee of the Eldar, named Drow Thel. She hails from the Saim Hann Craftworld. I have a very special task of you. You are to capture her, and bring her to us, she must be alive. No disintegration's, no executions, no assassinations ”. Cain could easily root out those without the stomach or grit for the operation merely from their reactions. Any left were either brave, stupid, or far too cunning to be left without cause for concern. He’d have to have Kremlin keep tabs on them after this whole thing was sorted; “As you can tell, this is no easy task. The Eldar are protective of their kind, and with her standing your job will be fraught with danger, and I doubt all of you will return. In fact I can assure most of you will perish, but for those who survive...Let me say, there will be a substantial reward for whomever brings me the Banshee.” Cain paused, taking a bit of time to see the bounty hunters reactions to his offer, watching as they spoke among themselves. Still the winged Eldar stood out. One of them stepped forward, a Black Legionnaire, his armour charred and beaten, an obvious veteran of the long war; “And what is the reward?” “Good question. We stand upon an Ark Mechanicus, a vaunted vessel, and it’s vaults, filled with rare technology, most lost to the rest of humanity, un-plundered. I will grant you free access to several of these vaults. Filled to the brim with things you can only dream off." There was a hush, the chatter across the bridge instantly died with Cain’s words; “As I promised, the reward would be substantial, if you wish to work together you are to split the reward as you see f-” Within seconds of Cain’s words guns and knifes had been drawn as the bounty hunters set to work on each other, cutting, gunning and hacking each other down and apart in a desperate bid to eliminate the competition. Cain watched the Eldar quietly cut apart a number of those adjacent to him. By the end, only a few remained, much to Cain's amusement' “It's excellent to see we’re all so eager to get to work...” Appearance Before his ascension to Daemonhood, Cain was a tall figure. Standing at an impressive 12ft, the Chaos Lord was said to have had sharp, well defined features, that of course was before his face and helmet bonded. Which was then partially sliced apart by the then Eldar Banshee, Drow Thel, who proceeded to do the same a second time. Cain possessed a well built figure, his considerable frame bolstered by his reinforced artificer armour, which would bonding with his actual body. Further mutation caused bones to emerge as jagged growths from the Chaos Lord's baroque, rune etched power armour, his blood would becoming highly corrosive (helping further to mutilate and mutate Cain's already twisted form) with Cain's power armour becoming a thicked exo-skeleton. Cain stands at 15 foot tall, an firey daemonic monster, his form charred and burnt. His armour and flesh incinerated and combined into a Daemonic visage of molten blood and cerimite skin. During his accession, Cain's mutations would finally take their toll. Bursting into ethereal flames, Cain's flesh and blood became steel and iron. His armour and flesh, already bonded by influence of the warp, became one in the same. Cain would become a fiery demigod among his host of Chaos space marines, a muscular giant of living metal. Vents and gouges within Cain's armour drip with with molten metal, while a constant fire burns within Cain, making the air around him air. His faceplate, split open in the middle, has twisted into a new fiery visage for the Daemon Prince. Shard's of cerimite form his teeth, while Cain's eyes blaze with the same warp fire that fuels the Daemon Princes body. Personality and traits Narcissistic, greedy, sadistic, aggressive, perverted and vicious, Cain is typical of Chaos Lords, and most servants of Chaos. Cain is a simple man, he wishes to experience all the galaxy can offer him, it's adventures, pleasures and anything else Cain can find. A crude, but somewhatcharismatic individual, Cain through his own dark sense of idealism, has allowed him to bund together his band of renegades, and led them to victory time and time again. Through this, Cain has earned his men's respect, fear, and ultimately their loyalty, which Cain himself shows to his own men. Though not the keenest of tacticians, Cain's innert cunning has allowed the Chaos champion to carve out a colorful history of victories and triumphs, while Cain's inert egotism rarely allows him to admit defeat. Though not exceptionally sadistic, Cain still delights in the vdestruction that follows in his wake. and takes great pleasure from the evil he spreads, as well as enjoying the more perverse and risqué acts of life. Most of all, Cain loves violemce. To the Daemon Prince, it's another one of the galaxies many delights that he is free to indulge in, though Cain has little love for excess. Unwilling to bargain away himself to Slaanesh, Cain simply avoids excess in anything bar violence, knowing that warfare is possibly the only pleasure which his senses will never dull to. Powers and abilities As a Daemon Prince, Cain possesses gargantuan strength and resilience, furthered enhanced by his reinforced power armour, which has bonded with his flesh. Able to crush Astartes in his vice grip, shatter tanks and bunkers with his clenched fist, Cain is a powerful and dangerous fighter. Even before his ascension, Cain's toughness and resilience to damage was notable. Records of the Chaos lord surviving heavy anti-tank fire are whispered by several agents of the Inquisition, with Cain's unnatural resilience having saved his life on numerous occasions. Coupled with Cain's hyper regenerative capabilities, the Daemon Prince is nigh impossible to stop in full stride. Cain can tear apart even super heavy battle tanks with relative ease. The Pirate Lord is well feared by Imperial and xenos tank commanders alike for his ability to rampage through an armoured division with little difficulty, walking off sustained fire while wreacking havoc. Not long before his Daemon Hood, Cain had gained a number of Daemonic traits after his Chief Sorcerer Xaphon bound a Lesser daemon into his form, in order to save Cain from an almost certain death. Cain's dominance over the creatures mind allowed him to make use of it's flesh shaping abilities to a devastating effect, allowing him to shift and transform his body with little trouble, echoing the ancient Gal'Vorbak of the Word Bearers in some ways. This bolstered Cain's already formidable speed, resilience and strength, making him an even more fierce opponent in combat. Cain has always been a skilled close quarters fighter. Cain enjoyed the use of a fine saber and master crafted power fist, until he achieved Daemonhood, after which his saber became redundent. A well trained and honed duelist, Cain proved a dangerous opponent, while always ready to resort to "dirty" tricks if necessary. Never adhering to any form of rules of honour or respect, Cain carries the same vicious cunning all others in his line of work must in order to survive. Making use of stun guns, shock prods and all manner of other deceptive weaponry. Now as a Daemon Prince, Cain rarely has to do more than crush his opponents with brute strentgh. The corsair lord also was before his accension, a renowned marksman, and still carries his trusty plasma gun to this day, though now it has become a part of his horribly changed form. Cain should not be mistaken for just another brutish Chaos raider lord, he is much more than that. Cain's cunning has served him well over the years, as well as his idealism and ability to lead. Cain has spent much time organizing his Brethren of Spite into a command chain that is destined to allow his rule without fault, a careful process of organised coup de'graces and other manipulations. Though no genius, Cain's intellect and cunning should never be underestimated. A master naval tactician and a skilled ship commander, Cain's ability in naval warfare is hard to match. Many a loyalist and xeno fleet have found their stratagem out witted by Cain's knowledge. Relations Silinurl Luvt Cain has been working with Luvt for some time, the Archon having been in league with Cain since the Chaos Lord's early days. Cain see's Luvt as what he would call "Good company", a phrase Cain's officers have come to despise. Though they might only come together for a short amount of time, Cain and Luvt's alliances herald death and destruction on a terrible scale, the sacrifice needed to maintain their relationship. Khanrath Mitore A far more "friendly" relationship than most Cain has, Khanrath and Cain have built up a relationship atop a pile of women, loot, and piratical adventure. Having bypassed the care of race of affiliation, neither Cain or Khanrath truly care for where other comes from, far from it. Cain sees Khanrath as a friend in the sense that the pirate Eldar makes excellent company, and can produce excellent adventure even when sober. Of course, the twos fun is somewhat unseen by their numerous victims, or servants. Drow Thel Drow Thel and Cain's relationship could be referred as strained at the very least. While now in his employ, Cain has not forgotten Drow's actions on the Maiden World in the early days of the Brethren of Spite, his ego wounded for all eternity by her actions. While Cain's initial vendetta on the Banshee has long since passed, with Drow enslaved to his service for the rest of his or her days, Cain still delights in tormenting the fallen Eldar for amusement or pleasure. Despite his almost inert hatred for Drow, she remains his second in command, and public executioner of any whom might seek to dethrone the Pirate lord. Quotes By About Category:Chaos Category:Imposter101 Category:Chaos Space Marines Category:Characters Category:Daemon Princes